New Girl, New Love
by Scetchbook123
Summary: In a new year at Ouran a girl named Nikki transfers from Florida. How much will she change in the life's of the host's? Or will it be a bigger impact on a spacific host? Read to find out! P.S. Sorry the first chapter is so long!
1. Chapter 1: New girl

New Girl, New Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Ouran High school Host Club. But I do own the character Nikki. You may NOT use her in anything you write, as if you wanted to.

And I would like to apologize for my awful spelling.

This is a continuance of the manga Ouran High school Host Club. But in my version they didn't leave japan to study abroad. Which also means no one figured out Haruhi is a girl. Anyway, lets start at the beginning.

*In the principles office* "now that things are taken care of, um.. about your hair.." the principle said. "What about it?" I asked. "Its just that, we have rules against such colors." He answered. You see, i have very strange hair. I change it about every week and right now it is a fiery red with a blond streak in my bangs. "Oh. Um ok..." i moped. My eyes started to water, and I started to sniffle. " I'm sorry.. its just that its part of my family's culture back home. You see even when we were simple Indians our tribes were known to have wild hair." I started to cry. "My family would just be so disappoint if i had to change it." I said with even louder tears. "Well i guess i can let it slide this one time.." He replied to my tears nervously. I look up at him with hopeful eyes. "R-really?" I asked. "yes..." he answered. " thank you so much!" I said as i walked out of the room. Once outside i took a breath and all the tears were gone. I had a evil grin and walked away. All over school i heard talk of a amazing club in music room on the third floor. It seemed no matter where i went there was always tall about it and the boys there. I sat next to Haruhi Fujioka in class and at lunch saw many of the other boys i heard about. After my first day i was confused, but i survived that weird place one day so how bad would tomorrow be. The next day i go straight to the third floor as soon as i can. "Lets see, the music room huh?... ah found it." I said to myself. I open the doors and rose petals fly in my face. Once i get the rose out of my eye i see 5 cute boys gathered around another guy sitting in a throne-like chair. There is one with a black book, glasses, and a very small smile. Another with very short black hair and no look on his face... man is he tall. Next to him is a little kid holding a bunny, looks about 10 i guess. Then there are twins, 1 with blown hair that parts to the left (from my view). Then next to him is the other twin with black hair that parts to the right(also from my view). Then in the middle sitting in the chair is a over charming pretty boy. "Imma call him blondie" I thought to myself. "Welcome!" They all said at the same time. I just stand there stund. "Ah a new comer." Blondie said as he stood. He walked over to  
Me and smiled. "So, since this is your first time would you like me to tell you our types with our names?" He asked me while pretty much invading my personal space. I pushed him back while i answered him. " uh no thanks i think i can figure you out just by the things I've heard around here." He looked i tiny bit surprised at me. "Ok then princess, dazzle us!" He replied. "Ok. Guy with the glasses, u seem like a work-o-holic considering u carry that stupid book around all day and never seem so be enjoying things. Tall guy, your very quiet for the cool mystery thing. you with the bunny, um.. how old are you?" I said while pointing at every one when addressing them. I bent down to try and get to his height "18." He replied cheerfully. "Oh my. Um I'm just gonna leave it at cute bunny. Next, you to, hmm... trouble makers probably because you need attention." Every one was shocked. "Did i miss anyone?" I asked.  
"You missed me princess." Blondie said. I gave him a look up and down. " over confidant show off who's trying way to hard to be charming. Oh, and you don't have any respect for personal space." I replied.  
He went into a emo corner. "You didn't need to be so blunt." The black hair twin said. I shrugged. "Yeah, would it kill you be nice." His brother chimed in. "Its called honesty, and besides he gave me a bad impression. What was i suppose to do." I replied.  
I put my hands in my pockets and leaned against the wall. I noticed a smaller boy with brown hair. I walked over to him. "Your Haruhi from class A right?" I asked. "Yeah." He answered.  
"Hmm.." i said while poking him. Everyone seemed worried. When i was about to talk blondie stood, at least he was out of his emo corner. "Are you a -" before blondie could stop me, or i could finish i am trampled by a swarm of girls. I stand up now that its over and i see them all sitting gracefully at the tables. And who let them in? The twins. I'm frustrated so i give them a glare. " what was that all about?" I asked the twins. " its time to start our appointments." They both replied.  
"Um, appointments?" I asked. Blondie stood straight up (as if he wasn't already) and pointed over to me. " that's right! You haven't heard what we do!" He said. "We are the Ouran host club!" He said still over confident. "Uh h-host club?" I asked nervously. " i know its weird but you'll get used to it." Haruhi said. "That's it! To see how great our club really is you will be a guest at each of our tables!" Blondie said. "Um ok, but I don't even know your names." I replied. "Of coarse how silly of me! This is Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru. Of coarse you already know Haruhi, and i am Tamaki." Tamaki. said. "You will start with Mori and Honey-sempi." He continued. ( now i don't care or know what goes on at each table except Hikaru and Kaoru so I'm skipping to them... and however it happened they are in the brotherly love pose.) I stared at them with a confused and blunt face. "Are you guys gay?" I asked. They turned there heads over to me. "What are you talking about?" They replied. "Well your both boys, and brothers, and you look like you about to kiss." I said. They are now out of the pose (thank god!) and are standing with their hands on their hips. " i mean, sure you all have a rutene but this. Whats so charming about a homo brother twin set?" I asked. They looked at each other and walked over to Tamaki as they were clearly mad. " come on boss, do we really need to have this girl around?" They asked unaware of the fact i could hear them. "Yes, it is our duty to make every girl happy. There fore, we must make her like us!" Tamaki replied triumphantly. The twins looked at each other and then at him.  
Now that I've met everyone i waited for it to end. Once the club closed Tamaki came over to me. " so, have you changed your mind about us yet?" He asked, assuming it would have a good answer. "No. I was right before." I answered. "... Well then, you have left me no choice! You are coming with us to the beach!" Tamaki commanded. "The beach? With you? No way." I replied. "Oh but you must come, who we are here isn't the real us. If you come you will see who we really are and while having fun!" He continued. "Ugh! Fine, I'll go. When is  
it?" I asked. "In 3 days!" He answered.


	2. Chapter 2: A secret, a fall, and a cake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Ouran High school Host Club. But I do own the character Nikki. You may NOT use her in anything you write, as if you wanted to.

Its my third day at Ouran academy. I've met the host club, been trampled by their guests, discovered that 3 of them are in my class, and been invited to the beach in a couple days. I've only been here for 2 days, how am i going to get my homework done with this group of guys!  
Its now time to go to the host club. As i walk down the halls i think of how crazy yesterday was, and what I'm going to have to be prepared for. I open the doors. This time i was smart and came AFTER the guests arrived  
I walk in and everyone was already at their tables. I sat down until they could have a break. But since that probably wasn't going to happen soon so i requested Haruhi. He walked up and sat down next to me. "So, whats up?" Haruhi asked. "Not much, I'm just here to see if i can find some one to be on my good side before the beach." I replied. "Oh. Well id guess by your personality Hikaru or Kaoru would be best. Or both of them." He said. "We'll see.. but i have something to ask you." I replied. "Um ok." He answered. I went into more of a whisper "Are you a girl?" I asked.  
He looked a little scared. "What, no that's crazy." He answered. I gave him a quick glare. "Yeah, your lying. Don't worry i wont tell." I replied calmly.  
She seemed nervous but calmed down quickly. "Ok. I would appreciate that." She replied. That was pretty much the end of interesting things that day so lets move on to day 4..  
This time we're gonna pick things up in class. My host club classmates are Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru Everyone is walking out of the room because the bell just rang. I had to pick up my books so everyone was gone before i stood up. However, apparently Hikaru and Kaoru were hiding outside the door. I walk out and... "hello!" They both said as they popped out from behind the door. "Aaaaaa!" I screamed pretty much on the top of my lungs. I stumbled backwards and tripped on the chalkboard eraser I tried to grab the doorway but grabbed Hikaru instead. As we fell my instinct was to either slap the ground or roll over and there wasn't enough room to slap so i rolled over. And yes, this means i was now on top of Hikaru  
My chest was smashed against his, my head barley to the side enough that our heads didn't smash together. In judo this would be normal, but here in school with someone i actually know, it was awkward I was frozen and so was Hikaru, even though he wasn't involved Kaoru was frozen up to. I stared into his eyes and he did the same. I stood up as soon as i snapped out of it. "Uh sorry, i was trying to grab the door.." i said as i bent down to grab my books. I was moving kinda slowly, i was in fact still frozen inside but i managed to move on the outside. Hikaru was still on the ground but sitting up now. "T-that's ok.." he replied. I walked out as fast as i could to get rid of the awkward-ness Kaoru helped Hikaru stand up and looked at him like he was gonna say something profound but stayed quiet while Hikaru watches me leave, he was clearly in shock still himself. He just tried to brush it off by putting his arm around Kaoru and walking off with him. I couldn't stop thinking about it all day. In the music room i was hanging out with Haruhi again. "Are you ok? You seem a little off." Haruhi asked. "Uh... I'm fine." I answered. "Are you sure? You keep staring off." Haruhi replied. I just look down. Its obvious to everyone that I'm not ok. I lifted up my head. "Its just, i know its no big deal but i cant get it it of my head." I said.  
"And that thing is?" Haruhi asked.  
"Well, Hikaru and Kaoru jumped out in the doorway, they scared me so i jumped and tripped over something. I tries to grab the doorway but Hikaru was in the way so i grabbed him instead. I rolled over while falling and landed on him. In judo its normal, but this was so awkward I don't know what to do." I replied. Haruhi looked confused, she looked over at Hikaru He seemed pretty nervous about that to. He and Kaoru got up to get a snack or something. "Hikaru looks just as fazed as you." Haruhi said. I looked over at him as he passed by, we both had direct eye contact. "Look, i know it may be weird, i should know. But all you have to do is act like it was just your judo class so your not worried about it. " Haruhi said. "I guess your right. Besides tomaro we're going to the beach, if i keep up like this it wont be any fun." I replied.  
I stood up. "I'm gonna get some cake, and you might wanna see your next costumers. They looking over here, your costumers can be creepy." I said as i walked over to the treat table. Once i was there i realised i have no idea what these are (so fancy!). So i requested Honey-sempi. "So what brings you here today Nikki?" Honey asked. "Well to be specific i need your help." I answered. He was a little confused now. "I want cake and have no idea what any of this stuff is." I continued. His face lit up. "Ah! I like strawberry the best but there's also vanilla, chocolate, sprinkle mix. And pies, like key lime pie, chocolate pudding pie, vanilla pudding pie, lemon merang pie, and other pudding pie you can think of and you don't even need the pie part, you can just have pudding!" Honey replied. I sat there motionless, stunned by his knowledge of pie and cake. "Um hows the key lime pie?" I asked. "Its great! Want me to get you some?" Honey replied. "Sure that be great." I said with a smile. In that 1 moment i didn't look like such a tough girl. A cute smile, closed eyes, and a slightly tilted head, i was adorable Not to brag but its true. I caught the eye of many people who could see me without having to turn their head. Honey came back with my pie, and cake for himself. I dove right in and it was fantastic. Have any of you readers seen when Haruhi trades lunch with Hikaru (episode 5 i think.) and there was a super cute face she had when she took a bite? It was like that seen exactly.

And so ended this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The beach! Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Ouran High school Host Club. But I do own the character Nikki. You may NOT use her in anything you write, as if you wanted to.

Ok so by now the event of Hikaru and my stumble in the hall has blown over and everyone is back to normal.  
So anyway. After school all of us head out too the private beach they have been to before as Haruhi still doesn't have a passport. Plus it would be kinda hard to hide it from my parents if i left the country to go swimming.  
Once we arrive everyone starts changing into swim suits. Sadly I'm last. I'm wearing a light sky blue bikini with white stripes. I just took in the sight sound and smell of the place first. "This place is so beautiful" I said. I felt so at peace. "Haven't you been to the beaches back in Florida?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "Well yeah, but my parents are busy so i never got to go much. And when we did it was always the boring ones without anything green besides the water. You cant even see your own hand floating near the top." I replied. It turned into one of those moments with a faint smile on my face and my eyes are twinkling. "Its weird how when your a kid everything is so beautiful and when your older you begin to see the flaws.. i had so much fun in the water and then i stopped going in the water and played in the sand instead, my sister even dried off to play with me even though water is her favorite thing." I continued as the smile faded away. I sighed and instantly (if you've seen episode 8, the one at the beach, and when Haruhi apologized to Hikaru Kaoru honey and Mori. Then you have seen them forgiving her and you will understand this moment.) Basicly everyone gave me a hug at that moment. "You poor little mutt" Hikaru and Kaoru said sympathetic After removing their grip I sit down under the shade with some lemonade.  
After a little while of relaxing while watching the others (minus Haruhi)  
Goof around in the water, its time for lunch Sandwiches, ham lettuce tomato mayo and anything else you want, its fantastic. I just dive into it all. I'm kinda a sloppy eater so i freaked out a couple of them (everyone but Kyoya and Mori). "what?" I asked after swolowing a mouth full of food. "Um if you eat to much your gonna cramp in the water." (Insert name here) said. "Nah, I'm not gonna go very deep." I replied. "Why not?" (Insert same name.) Asked. Hikaru and Kaoru were gone by now and Haruhi just noticed.  
Then everyone else did to as they were play-yelling. Tamaki had a look on his face and Kyoya knew exactly what he was thinking. "Not a good idea. We need to stay inside for now." Kyoya said... So we decided to join them however, I sat down in the water. I was just deep enough that my legs were floating while my hands were anchored in the sand. It started to get cloudy, soon it started to sprinkle. That caught my attention but since it wasn't full on rain i saw no reason to go inside. That was my mistake. Then i noticed the water felt higher. Then higher again. I stood up and realized that was because the water was rising... height tide! I looked around but no one was there, they must have gone inside when it started to rain. The water was rising faster and faster. I was worried, it was up to my knees now and still going higher. I froze for a second trying to remember which of the many cabins was ours. The water was at my waist now, so i began to run to the first cabin i saw. I made it to one and they are higher then the normal water edge by a lot so i was safe for now. I couldn't get the door open so i went to the next and the next but before i could try to get that ones door open i saw that the water was almost at me, so i climbed some boxed and onto the roof. The water was slowing its speed, how come water didn't get into the seemingly straw like cabins? I have no idea. I sat there curled in a ball. (Inside the cabin of the host club) "hey Kyoya, how are there no leeks in here?" Tamaki asked. "Under the straw there is leek proof steel. You didn't think that we would have a beach that wasn't ready for high tide did you?" Kyoya answered. "Wait! If you knew about high tide why didn't you tell us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.  
"Well if you didn't burst out the door maybe i would have." Kyoya responded calmly with attitude "... wait,wheres Nikki?" Haruhi asked everyone. They all got scared. "No one went to bring her inside?" Haruhi yelled. No one answered. "Well someone has to go find her!" She continued Then thunder boomed loudly, Haruhi jumped as it is her biggest fear. "Ok so Haruhi isn't going out there." Hikaru said. "Do you think i would my little girl go out there even without thunder?" Tamaki yelled at Hikaru for that comment. "Why don't you go out there?" He asked Hikaru "Why me?" Hikaru responded. "Well if its safe enough for you to suggest Haruhi going out then shirley you can go." Tamaki replied. He had a point. "No Hikaru your not going out there." Kaoru stepped in. He grunts. " well someone has to.. ill be fine Kaoru" Hikaru replied. Kaoru looks at the floor. "Be careful" Kaoru says as he lets go of Hikaru's arm. Hikaru started climbing out the window. "What are you doing?" Kaoru yells after him. "Well i cant open the door without flooding the place and what better way to look around then from the roof." Hikaru replied. He had a point, he climbed out and closed the window behind him. Once up on the roof he sees me up there. It turns out if i had time to open that last door this whole issue wouldn't be happening. He walks over to me. "What are you doing up here?" He asked "What does it look like? I'm having a picnic." I said sarcastically. I was still curled up in a ball, Hikaru sits down next to me. "You know the water shouldn't rise to much higher, why are you so scared?" He asked. "When i was a little girl, the last time i swam at the beach. I got carried away by the water. That's why i stayed on land for so long." I answered. "But you weren't earlier." He replied. "I'm not scared of water, its if my feet come off the bottom, its deep water I'm scared of. Sitting in shallow parts or walking in it wont be a biggie.  
But..." i answered. "I get it." He said. He rapped his arm around me and tilted his head down to.


	4. Chapter 4: The beach! Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Ouran High school Host Club. But I do own the character Nikki. You may NOT use her in anything you write, as if you wanted to.

Next thing is morning. Kaoru bursts out of the cabin for Hikaru Everyone else followed too. They all climb up to the roof and find us sleeping. I'm cuddled up on Hikaru's chest and his arms are around me. Kaoru gets a wave of relief and starts giggling. Hikaru wakes up and sees everyone right away, he is shocked but not freaking out to much as logic is on his side. I wake up and see that I'm using him as a pillow, I'm stunned I don't sit up but just freeze where i lie. Theeen i notice the others watching us and i sit up right away, once again frozen. Hikaru sits up in that casual way so that his arms are holding him up so he doesn't fall backwards. "Come on nothing to see here." Kaoru said as he shood everyone else off, now that his brother is safe he is snapped back to normal. He winks at Hikaru and jumps off. It was a little awkward but i brushed it off, i stand up and so does he. I start to walk to the edge and Hikaru tries to say something, i don't know what but judging by the awkwardness we both felt it must have been important He reaches out as he opens his mouth and... I'm gone, i literally jumped off. So we both try to move on. Now everyone is inside and eating breakfast, Hikaru and i walk in together and Kaoru definitely had a gleam in his eye. We sat down and grabbed our food. "Nikki, wont your parents be mad about you not coming home last night?" Honey asked sweetly. "Nope. I was gonna stay with Haruhi" I replied. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. In fact kinda freaked out. "Well i didn't know how long we would be here so i figured it be better." I continued aware of their panic. "But why Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Well i don't know you very well so i figured it be best to stay with another girl." I answered. They panicked even more now. "Why are you so shocked, i know you new, and its not hard to figure out. That's one of the things i find weird about Ouran, how is it nobody can see it?" I said. Everyone was staring. "Oh well. I'm gonna go soke up sum sun." I said as i stood up. I knew they were watching me, i don't like it when people stare at me. I'm very stage fright so i needed to get out of there. After a few minutes alone in the sand everyone else started to emerge out of the cabin. After a little while Kaoru dragged Hikaru over and they both sat down next to me. "Hello." Kaoru said politely.  
"Hey." I replied. "How's the sun?" He asked. "Well y'know, bright." I answered with a smile. We both laughed a little It was quiet for a few minutes. "I'll be right back." Kaoru said as he stood up, once he was gone i looked around a little and noticed that Hikaru seemed a little.. uncomfortable, Like he just broke up with someone. I decided to break the awkwardness by leaving it, i started to walk to the water, Hikaru only noticed when i came into full view He stood up and started to follow me. I got bothered by it thinking he wanted to make a comment about last night, so i sped up. I didn't think the walk would be this long. He finally caught up to me right before i got to the water, i turned around to get rid of him  
when of coarse, as my life always has in it, he tripped. So naturally, he lands on me. I let out a yelp when we started to hit the ground, mostly because my thigh landed on a seashell and was stabbed with it. Anyway, unlike me the day before, when he landed he did not move his head in time. Yes, you guessed it, we had a accidental kiss. Both of us are to frozen to get up, my leg was pretty much burning. I couldn't figure out what to do, i was in so much pain but in so little time it started to feel numb. After a few seconds I relized why, we were sinking into the kiss and i didn't even know. Hikaru propped himself up a bit more, don't worry we didn't go any farther, out mouths stayed in place the hole time. Then-*huge crash sound* we opened our eyes as we stopped the kiss, we both quickly sat up. When we looked around for the crash we saw none other then Kaoru.  
He was struggling to get out of a pile of crashed boxes and crates. "He was watching wasn't he?" I asked.  
"Probably" Hikaru answered. He chuckled. I glared at him, not a angry glare, i was suspicious about what could possibly be funny. Once it was quiet there was a strong awkward silence as we both thought about what just happened "Uh, sorry..." Hikaru said. "It's ok..." i replied. I tried to stand when the pain sharply returned to my leg. I clinched the sand when i fell back down. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Not really." I replied. The blood started to spread in the sand. "That's a lot of blood." He said nervously. "Let me see the cut." He said. "I cant. Its in my thigh and i cant stand up." I replied. "Oh, ok. C'mon ill help you up." He said and gave me his hand. Once up he put my arm around his neck and his arm around my waist to help me walk. We got closer to the cabin and Kaoru jumped out to ask what happened, after explaining he went for help. Which was just Kyoya since the host club and i were the only people on the island, naturally it ended with everyone coming inside. Hikaru set me on the bed with a towel under my leg. Kyoya and Kaoru came in quickly with the rest of the club behind them. "Ok let me see it." Kyoya said calmly as he knelt down to the bed. I rolled over so he could see the cut. I had at least a inch of seashell in my leg. "... how did this happen?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru and i looked at each other for help but i couldn't think of anything to say. "Hikaru and i were trying to get Nikki to play a game with us but she tripped on a rock and fell backwards." Kaoru said to save the day. Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Someone get some water and a set of chopsticks." Kyoya said. Tamaki and Haruhi came back with the water and chopsticks a minute later. "This may hurt a bit." Kyoya said after pouring the cold water on the seashell. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever he was about to do. He used the chopsticks to grab the shell, he counted to 3 and pulled out the shell. I screamed in pain, he poured a little more water on it. "I need a ice pack, a towel, and the first aid kid, quickly. " he said as he used up the last of the water. Once he had his supplies he used the towel to soak up as much blood as he could then rapped my leg, finally, he put the ice pack on. "That should fix it." Kyoya said as he backed away to stand up. He had a gleam in his eye, he looked at Kaoru, Hikaru and me. He had to have known what really happened because after everyone else but the twins and me left he turned his head back at us while standing in the doorway. "That had better gave been an accident you two." He said while eying Hikaru and me. He walked away and the 3 of us just looked at each other, wondering what he meant Now when i look back at it, it was clear that he knew about the kiss but saying "you two." Left it open to be Hikaru and i, or Hikaru and Kaoru. Anyway. Later that night Hikaru came to bring me dinner, i told them i could go to the table but no one would listen. "how you feeling?" He asked. I was on my back by the way. "I'm fine, you guys are over reacting." I replied. "Because if me you got 1 and a half inches of sea shell in your leg. I doubt think anyone is over reacting." He said. He put the tray of food on my night stand and sat on the bed. "Listen, i need to ask you something." He said, looking at the floor. I nodded to let him know i was listening. "About earlier I don't actually know why i got up to follow you over there, but because of it you got hurt and we... y'know. But if you were in pain from the shell why did you sit there?" He asked, he was very nervous. I looked at him. "You wanna know why i sat there even though i was hurt?" I said staring at him. He nodded. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me and kissed him. MEAN WHILE...  
"Wheres Hikaru?" Honey sempi asked the room. "He was taking Nikki her dinner." Kaoru replied. "Well whats taking so long?" Tamaki said. "Lets check on them!" Tamaki continued. They group goes to the door and when they open it, they saw my arm around Hikaru's neck and his arms next to me, and of coarse out lips were connecting. there was 1 of those scenes where they are in shock and their arms are waving in the wind.  
At first me and Hikaru don't notice. But after a few seconds we figured it out. It was so awkward, a huge pause. Finally some1 does something. I get up and close the door. Hikaru was shocked just that i stood up none the less shut the door in there faces. I turned around and looked at him, i took most of the weight off my injured leg, we both stared wondering what to say or do. "Uh... I'm sorry, that was kinda sudden huh?" I said to break the silence. "Not really... was it?" He responded.  
"Uh i have no idea." I said. "Good night." I said while gesturing towards the door slightly. He walked over, "Good night."


	5. Chapter 5: Back at Ouran

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Ouan high school host club. But i do own the character Nikki. You may NOT use her in anything you write, as if you wanted to.

Over the weekend i went to the beach, got scared, cut, kissed, and slept on a roof. And now I'm finally back at Ouran. *at ouran* 'i had a pretty awkward class today. But I'm finally gonna get to the host club and talk to Haruhi Then again Hikaru is there, should i go?' I thought to myself as i walked down the hall. 'Maybe i shouldn't go.. what if someone asks me something about that day? That's it, I'm not going. At least not-' at that moment i relized i was already in the club room. I'm not surprised i didn't notice where i was because i was wearing headphones. Not those little earplug ones. No, i got the real thing, y'know the earmuff-like ones. They are green and purple with graffiti patterns on the  
speaker-muff thingy parts. Anyway.  
Once i looked around and i noticed that a few eyes were on me. So i walked toward Haruhi which was sadly on the other side of the room. So yeah, long walk. More people started to stare at me. I closed my eyes to bock their glares. 'Did Hikaru tell people?' I thought. I walked faster and faster until-*crash!* i tripped. Where did i land you ask? Who did i land on? Why is my life a huge coincidence? The answers: on a person, you will see, and i have no idea. Anyway!  
I tripped and who do i land on but the one person no one is expecting...  
Kaoru! You thought it was Hikaru didn't you? Ha! No one's life is that big of a coincidence! Hehehe..  
"Ouch..." i said as i opened my eyes. "Try it from my point of view" Kaoru said with a painful grin. When i tripped i landed at just the right angle so that i knocked the chair over. I pushed the ground to get off the floor and sadly that put us in a awkward spot.  
It was not a kiss and it wasn't super close, but it was in between super close and a sitting up position. We stared at each other for just a small second before i got all the way up. He followed soon. "Hehe, sorry about that.." i said. "Ah, no problem." He replied with a similar grin as the one he had before. I looked at the ground then over at Hikaru and back to the floor. "Do you want to sit with us for lunch?" Kaoru asked sweetly. "Uh sure." I replied. He was about to say something but i cut him off. "See you then." I said. I walked as fast as i could to Haruhi As soon as i sat down i started talking. "I am so confused! After you know what at the beach i cant think straight, i didn't listen to anything in class, i just came face to face on the floor with Kaoru, and now i have to have lunch with Hikaru and Kaoru! Not to mention after how Kaoru set us up last time, he is probably going to do the same today to!" I said in a panic. Haruhi stared at me for a second. "Ok slow down. How did Kaoru set you up?" She asked. "When i cut my leg Kaoru wasn't there and there was no game. I was walking to the water, Hikaru followed me, i turned around to tell him to leave but he tripped and landed on me. So we sort of... (in a hush tone) kissed.. and its because Kaoru left us alone." I answered, still in a panic but i was at least talking slower. "Oh. Ok then... well i saw the crash just now, was it awkward?" She responded "Well yeah." I replied. "I mean was it like when u fell on Hikaru in the classroom?" She asked. I paused to think. "A little. But i guess it wasn't as bad.." i answered "Well then that's not a problem. But the lunch. Do you need a excuse to get out of it?" She said. "Uh i don't know. I mean yeah but would that be immature ?" I replied. " defiantly. But if you think you need to get out of it then by all means." She responded.  
I thought for a second. I couldn't figure it out. If i went then we would probably end up in a awkward silence, or worse, Kaoru could leave us alone until we started talking about it. But if i didn't go then it would rude and immature and i would probably end up going over there anyway out of curiosity about what either of them might say. "I got it!" I said. I smiled and looked at Haruhi "I will go but you have to come with me!" I continued. "What?" She replied. "Oh come on its easy! If Kaoru wants to leave us alone then it wont matter because you'll be there!" I explained.  
"Uh i don't know.. wouldn't it be weird?" She asked trying to find a way out. "How so? It will weird no matter what and if anything you'll make it better. Your my only real friend so far so i doubt that you being there will have any negative effect." I replied. "Uuh... fine." She agreed at last. "Yay!" I said with cheer. I jumped up with fire in my eyes. Then i relized that eyes were on me again. I sat down quickly with a small smile.

I walked into the giant dinning hall of a cafeteria. I haven't eaten there before, since i make my own lunch i never saw the point. I found their table quickly, i waited until i saw Haruhi, then Tamaki dragged her off wherever to do whatever. So i continued over to the table.  
"Hi." I said when i sat down. "Hi." Hikaru replied. "Hows it going?" Kaoru asked. "Fine." I answered "Wheres your lunch?" Kaoru asked.  
"I don't have any." I replied. They looked confused. "I haven't gone shopping yet." I explained I have to go shopping the first day of the week, which i haven't done yet. "Oh. Why don't we buy you something?" Kaoru asked politely. "I don't know. I'm not 1 to take advantage." I replied. "Its no problem." He said. He got up and left to get me a lunch. 'So that's his plan. He sure is sneaky. Don't say anything. Don't say anything." I thought to myself. I relized something. 'If Hikaru wants to pretend nothing happened, as he seems to be. Why not have some fun with it?' I made a plan. 'A little flirting wont hurt, but who says it has to be Hikaru? I can mess with him even more if i look at Kaoru instead. After all i did fall on him today, that happened with me and Hikaru to. This should be fun.' I continued in my head. By the time i was done thinking Kaoru was back. "Thanks." I said. "Its no problem." He replied. I started eating. "Sorry i fell on you today." I said. "Its fine." He replied. "You know, you shouldn't always be soo giving." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked. Hikaru looked up a little "I mean, when was the last time you had someone help you? I fall on you and you buy me lunch. You left Hikaru and i alone, i don't know why but i know it was on purpose." I continued They both looked at me funny. "Cat got your tunge i see." By this point i was done with lunch, i am a fast eater and am totally comfortable  
talking with food in my mouth. I got up and threw my lunch tray away. I walked back. I stood next to Kaoru, i leaned over his shoulder a little. "The next time you do something for someone why don't you ask for something in return like a normal person." I said sweetly. Kaoru blushed a little. I stepped back, "see ya later." I said and walked away with some swagger in my step. "What was that about?" Kaoru asked Hikaru "I don't know..." Hikaru replied. "Are you ok?" Kaoru asked. "I'm fine." Hikaru replied. "Are you sure? I know you Hikaru, your-" Kaoru said but Hikaru cut him off. "I said I'm fine!" Hikaru stood up and walked off. "Just like with Haruhi and aria" Kaoru said to himself. He got up and started to look for Hikaru. 'I'm gonna have to fix it again aren't i?' He thought. Now back to me.  
I'm in the club room. I see Haruhi and walk over, but before i can get there someone jumps in my way. "ah!" I screamed and kick them in the gut. He looses his air and falls to the ground. Then i see it was Kaoru. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said as i went to his side. "What was that about?" He huffed out. "You scared me!" I replied. "Hehehe. What kind of martial arts are you in?" He asked as he sat up. "Judo, kick boxing, and thia quan do." I answered. "Man, you should try fighting Mori-sempi or Honey-sempi." He said with a smirk. "Haha... wait, why did you jump in front of me anyway?" I asked. "Oh yeah. I need to talk to you about Hikaru." He answered. I looked to the ground "Hikaru? What about him?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6: Attention

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Ouran High school Host Club. But I do own the character Nikki. You may NOT use her in anything you write, as if you wanted to.

I walked into the giant dinning hall of a cafeteria. I haven't eaten there before, since i make my own lunch i never saw the point. I found their table quickly, i waited until i saw Haruhi, then Tamaki dragged her off wherever to do whatever. So i continued over to the table.  
"Hi." I said when i sat down. "Hi." Hikaru replied. "Hows it going?" Kaoru asked. "Fine." I answered "Wheres your lunch?" Kaoru asked.  
"I don't have any." I replied. They looked confused. "I haven't gone shopping yet." I explained I have to go shopping the first day of the week, which i haven't done yet. "Oh. Why don't we buy you something?" Kaoru asked politely. "I don't know. I'm not 1 to take advantage." I replied. "Its no problem." He said. He got up and left to get me a lunch. 'So that's his plan. He sure is sneaky. Don't say anything. Don't say anything." I thought to myself. I relized something. 'If Hikaru wants to pretend nothing happened, as he seems to be. Why not have some fun with it?' I made a plan. 'A little flirting wont hurt, but who says it has to be Hikaru? I can mess with him even more if i look at Kaoru instead. After all i did fall on him today, that happened with me and Hikaru to. This should be fun.' I continued in my head. By the time i was done thinking Kaoru was back. "Thanks." I said. "Its no problem." He replied. I started eating. "Sorry i fell on you today." I said. "Its fine." He replied. "You know, you shouldn't always be soo giving." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked. Hikaru looked up a little "I mean, when was the last time you had someone help you? I fall on you and you buy me lunch. You left Hikaru and i alone, i don't know why but i know it was on purpose." I continued They both looked at me funny. "Cat got your tunge i see." By this point i was done with lunch, i am a fast eater and am totally comfortable  
talking with food in my mouth. I got up and threw my lunch tray away. I walked back. I stood next to Kaoru, i leaned over his shoulder a little. "The next time you do something for someone why don't you ask for something in return like a normal person." I said sweetly. Kaoru blushed a little. I stepped back, "see ya later." I said and walked away with some swagger in my step. "What was that about?" Kaoru asked Hikaru "I don't know..." Hikaru replied. "Are you ok?" Kaoru asked. "I'm fine." Hikaru replied. "Are you sure? I know you Hikaru, your-" Kaoru said but Hikaru cut him off. "I said I'm fine!" Hikaru stood up and walked off. "Just like with Haruhi and aria" Kaoru said to himself. He got up and started to look for Hikaru. 'I'm gonna have to fix it again aren't i?' He thought. Now back to me.  
I'm in the club room. I see Haruhi and walk over, but before i can get there someone jumps in my way. "ah!" I screamed and kick them in the gut. He looses his air and falls to the ground. Then i see it was Kaoru. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said as i went to his side. "What was that about?" He huffed out. "You scared me!" I replied. "Hehehe. What kind of martial arts are you in?" He asked as he sat up. "Judo, kickboxing, and thia quan do." I answered. "Man, you should try fighting Mori-sempi or Honey-sempi." He said with a smirk. "Haha... wait, why did you jump in front of me anyway?" I asked. "Oh yeah. I need to talk to you about Hikaru." He answered. I looked to the ground "Hikaru? What about him?" I asked. "Why don't we talk somewhere without a dozen ears listening in? Follow me." He said. He grabbed my hand and lead me to a room, it us connected to the club room but no one would hear. As we walked, Hikaru looked over at the last second. "Here we are." Kaoru said as he shut the door. "Ok so i was wondering, what was that in the cafeteria?" He asked. "Just a nice way of getting Hikaru to think about you know what at the beach." I replied.  
"You do know that wasn't Hikaru you were flirting with, right?" He asked. "Yup. A lesson I've learned, when you want someone to notice you, pay attention to someone close to them instead." I answered. "I see. I'm surprised your coming clean so  
calmly." He said. "I got nothing to hide." I replied. "Ah. Well then, would you mind telling me what you think of Hikaru?" He asked.


	7. Chapter 7: Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Ouran High school Host Club. But I do own the character Nikki. You may NOT use her in anything you write, as if you wanted to.

Clearly I've left u with a 'cliff hanger'. I have learned when telling a story cliff hangers spice things up. Especially when u don't continue with where you ended. Speaking of which...

Now it is later that day. I just told Haruhi everything that happened that day. "Wow. I miss one lunch and this is what happens." Haruhi said. We both laughed. "Wait. Kaoru took you into the empty room right?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Did Hikaru see you?" She continued.  
"Yeah. whats the big deal?" I responded. "He gets really jealous. What was the look on his face?" She asked. "Well... he looked shocked. I haven't known him all that long so its hard to tell. But maybe a little hurt?" I replied. "Oh no. Has Kaoru talked to him since then?" Haruhi asked. "I don't think so." I answered. "We have to talk to Kaoru and warn him." Haruhi said. "What do yup mean warn him?" I asked. "Hikaru gets very jealous and is probably gonna yell at Kaoru. It would be good if he got a warning." Haruhi answered.  
I nodded and we both started to look for Kaoru. We speed walked around the host club. No sign of Kaoru or Hikaru anywhere. We left the host club to search somewhere else, we decided to split up. I ran down the hall. Then i looked down for a moment and ran into someone. We fell to the floor, we were both facing down. "Ow.." i said as i lifted myself up a little. "How many times are you gonna hit me today?" He asked. Yup, I found Kaoru. I sat up. "Haha! My bad. *huff* i need to talk to you." I said. He sat up to. At this moment Hikaru comes down the hall, i didn't know it at the time though. He was mearly watching from around a corner.  
"Ok what is it?" Kaoru asked. We didn't stand up. "Well about today in that other room. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. Or at least not a good  
time." I said. This caught Hikaru's attention. "Why do you say that? Was i being rude?" Kaoru asked. "No you were fine." I answered. By this point Hikaru is mad. "Its just-" i stopped because i heard some people coming down the hall. I looked at Kaoru for help. When he saw why i stopped talking he actually did something.  
"Uh..." he said as he scrambled. He made it look like he tripped and landed on me. Obviously this looked different for Hikaru. He saw was a talk about a previous kissing, followed by an attack hug to the floor. The students that were passing by actually turned, but they did give us a look to see if we were ok. "Sorry about that." Kaoru said. I nodded to show him its ok. "You were saying."  
He continued. "Oh right. Hikaru saw us going in there and judging by the look on Hikaru's face... well, Haruhi said that he is probably very mad or upset." I said. I opened my mouth to continue but Hikaru (unlike most people in stories) stayed around long enough to hear that. He didn't know what i meant though. He came around the corner. "You bet I'm mad! Have you completely forgotten about what happened on the beach? I haven't!" My eyes started to water. I am used to yelling so the tears went away fast. "You've got it wrong." I told him bluntly, he didn't listen. "I don't think I do." He said. He turned to Kaoru. "I'll deal with you at home." He said and stormed off with his head down. I stood up.  
"Well, i guess i should have seen this coming." Kaoru said. I stared at the floor. No tears, no emotion. "Ive had enough." I said. "Whats wrong with him? He pretends nothing happened, then he gets like that. I'm sick of yelling. If that's how its gonna be then i don't want any part of it."i said. I walked away. "Nikki?" Kaoru asked. He felt awful.

*At the Hitachiin house that night.*

Hikaru left school early. Kaoru just now got back. Kaoru walked into Hikaru's room. "Hikaru we have to talk." Kaoru said as went over to the bed and sat down on it. He couldn't see Hikaru anywhere but he knew he was there. "I don't want to talk to you." Hikaru replied. "You have to. I'm not dating Nikki. Nothing happened." Kaoru explained. "Why should i beleive you?" Hikaru asked.  
"Because I'm your brother." Kaoru answered. "Now listen. We went into the empty room to talk. That's all. In the hall way we were talking about it because you got the wrong idea from it." Kaoru continued. Hikaru looked up. He was on the ground on the other side of the bed. Hugging his knees. He was silent. "Plus, you really hurt Nikki. You need to apologize." Kaoru said. Hikaru let out a sigh and stood up. He went and sat down next to Kaoru. "What were you guys talking about?" Hikaru asked. "You." Kaoru answered. Hikaru looked guilty. He stared into his brother's eyes, he could tell he wasn't lying. "What do i do now?" Hikaru asked. "You apologize." Kaoru answered. "Remember when you went on a date with Haruhi, and i told you i was sick?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded. "I told you that you have to tell people how you feel or they will never know. It's time to talk to her." Kaoru said.


	8. Chapter 8: A talk with Honey

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Ouran High school Host Club. But I do own the character Nikki. You may NOT use her in anything you write, as if you wanted to

The next day at school*  
I was in class with the twins and Haruhi The bell rings.  
We all leave the class room. I had stayed at Haruhi's house the night before and told her everything.  
We walked together down the hall. "Are you sure you want to go in?" She asked when we got to the club doors.  
"Yeah. I think ill eat some cake." I answered. She nodded and we walked in. I went straight to the cake.  
"Hi Nikki-san!" Honey sempi said. "Hi honey." I said in a depressed tone.  
"Whats wrong Nikki-san?" Honey sempi asked. "Long story, kind of private." I replied. "Is it about Hikaru?"  
Honey asked. "How did you know?"  
I asked. "Takashi and i were watching everything yesterday. We were in the club room but we saw you and Haru-chan run off so we followed you." Honey answered. "I'm not sure if you guys are sweet or scary." I replied.  
He smiled. I grabbed a piece of cheese cake. "Well did you talk to Hika-chan about it yet?" He asked as he led me to a table. I didn't notice.  
"No." I answered. Honey could see the fake-ness of my smile. "Well you should. Hika-chan isn't a bad person, he just doesn't know how to react to some things. Wouldn't you act the same if you were in his spot?" Honey said. "Yeah." I replied. "Then you cant be mad at him. Just let him talk to you, knowing Kaoru, they have already had a talk about it." Honey said and got up. I looked at him, he was looking over at the door. Hikaru just walked in. I looked away. He came over to my table and looked at me. "Can i talk to you?" He asked. The crowd started listening when i refused. "Why would she say no to him?" 1 girl asked another. I could hear them muttering. "Why not?" He asked. "Because you yelled at me. I don't like yelling." I replied. "I'm sorry. Let me explain please." He said. "Fine." I said and gestured to the seat in front of me. "Alone?" He asked. The crowd got louder. I groaned and stood up. He grabbed my hand and led me into the hall. The crowd followed. He closed the door in their faces. "I know what happened. You got the wrong idea about me and Kaoru and thought something was going on. By now he has talked to you and explained now you want to apologize. But i don't care. I'm not gonna say "you really hurt me" like someone who cant take a hit. I can.  
Just leave me alone." I said. He stared the whole time in shock. "If you know what happened then why are you mad?" He asked. "I'm not. I just... i cant tell you, lets just say i am sick of the people i care about fighting. If you going to yell every time i talk to someone else alone then i don't want any part of it." I said calmly. "But.. ok i know i was out of line, but you cant judge someone by those stupid things. You don't know me that well yet so you have no right to treat me that way." He said firmly. I looked at him with big eyes. "Now if you don't mind, could you stop for 1 second to listen to me." He said. I nodded. "I like you a lot ok. So do you..." he chocked up. I rapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes i will go out with you." I said.

Sorry this was such a short chapter. Comment please!


	9. Chapter 9: The date

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Ouran High school Host Club. But I do own the character Nikki. You may NOT use her in anything you write, as if you wanted to

"It is finally Saturday!" I squealed when i looked at my calender. "Our first date." I said and fell backwards onto my bed. I got in the shower right away to start getting ready. Once out I dug through my closet to find an outfit. Throwing things out onto the floor i created i mountain of rejected outfits. "Finally!" I shouted when i found the perfect outfit. I wore a pair of very dark blue denim shorts, a white almost skin tight tank top, and a  
very dark blue denim half sleeve jacket. I ran into the living room. "Bye mom!" I said as i grabbed a piece of toast, and headed out the door. I started to slow down as i walked. It took a little while but i got to the fair. It was only gonna be in town for the weekend so Hikaru and i wanted to go before it left. I waited for a few minutes and then saw Hikaru strolling in. "Hi." He said with a smile. "Hey." I replied cheerfully.  
There was a shirt pause of silence.  
"So where do you want to go first?" He asked. "I don't know. What is there?" I Replied. "The usual... you have been to a fair before right?" He asked. "Yeah but it was so long ago." I replied. "How come?" He asked. "Uh... hey lets check that thing out!" I said to change the subject. I started walking over to a ride that looked like to hammers. They swung back and forth until they went in an entire circle around. I stepped up to a booth outside of it to wait for it to stop. Hikaru caught up with me right after.  
"Why did you run off like that?" He asked. "Cause i wanted to ride this." I said while looking at the floor. Hikaru could tell something was wrong but he didn't say anything. The ride stopped and we both got on. Everyone was screaming their heads off. Including Hikaru! But i on the other hand was just fine. In fact i was laughing. Up until i went upside down. I am fine with it as long as my eyes are closed but if i see how high i am, i freak out! I had my eyes closed for a while then i hear Hikaru say something. "What on earth made you want to ride this?" He screamed in panic. I opened my eyes before i could answer. I look out the window next to Hikaru "H-h-high!" I started screaming in fear. A few minutes later the ride was over. Once back on the ground i was happy. I drug Hikaru all over the fair. Screaming and laughing, and then we decided to eat. "So. Why haven't you been to a fair in so long?" Hikaru asked. I looked down at my plate with a blank look. "No reason..." I said. "Are you sure about that?" He asked. "Its just not exactly something you talk about on a first date." I replied. "Oh.." He said. There was some awkward silence for a minute. "I don't go anywhere like this because my parents don't exactly have much money. I have a job to help pay the bills, both my parents work most of the time. And to help save money I don't buy anything that I don't need. Plus my dad wouldn't be very happy if I went and bought things like extra clothe just because I wanted them. Or tickets to a fair like this.." I explained. Hikaru had a confused look on his face. "Suprising huh?" I asked. "Yeah. You don't seem like the person with issues at home." He replied.

I flinched. "Who says I have problems at home?" I snapped. As I said that I slammed my hands on the table and stood up. "I didn't mean it like that. S-Sorry." Hikaru panicked. I settled. "I know.. Sorry.." I said as I sat back down. "Can we talk about something else?" I Asked. "Sure... There is a karaoke place not far from here. Wanna go?" He asked. "Sure. But I'm kinda stage fright." I replied. "You'll be fine. If you want you can just listen." He said. I nodded. We got up and started walking.

Once at the karaoke place we sat down at a round table. It was dark in the building, pretty much the only thing with light was the stage. We were both looking around the building, no one was singing at the moment. Hikaru notices something. "I'll be right back." He said and got up. "Ok." I replied. He walked over to what caught his eye. His hunch was correct, it was the host club. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "Good to see you to bro." Kaoru said. "Don't you remember? We picked the winner of the 'Spend a day with the hosts' contest today. Princess Anabell wanted to go here so here we are!" Honey said sweetly, as always. "Oh." Hikaru said. "What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked. "Nikki wanted to-" He started to say but was cut off when he turned around and saw me talking to someone. He didn't know who the guy was, but he could see I was mad. It was my ex-boyfriend Danny, who cheated on me right before I made it into Ouran. Hikaru walked right over without another word to the hosts.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked me. "I got it." I said and walked over to the stage. I gestured at Hikaru to have him follow. My Danny did to. I wispered to Hikaru and he walked back stage. "This should explain everything." I told Danny. I got up on stage and looked over at Hikaru who gave me a thumbs up. I had Danny hop on stage with me. Music started playing. (It is the song "There you go" by P!nk)

"Please don't come around talking 'bout how you love me. Cuz that love s*** just ain't for me, I don't wanna hear that you adore me. And, I know that all your doing is grinning with mind games. Don't you know that game peeps game. So you best bet is to be straight with me." I sang facing Danny, and using additude filled motion.

'So, you, say you wanna talk let's talk. If you won't talk I'll walk. Yeah it's like that, I got a new man he's waiting out back." As I said that last line I gestured to Hikaru who was out from behind the curtain just enough to be seen by everyone. "So what what you think about that. And when I say I'm through, I'm through. Basicly I'm through with you. What you wanna say? Had to have it your way had to play games? Now your begging me to stay." I'll let you come up with the performance for the rest of the song. That is if you actually have heard it.

When the song ends I will have (through out the song) pushed Danny over to the edge, with the finally of kicking him off the stage. This was of coarse followed by the crowed cheering. I made a piece sign and stuck my tunge out with a grin. That was while facing the crowed by the way. I walked off the stage and had the Ouran group race up. "What was that?" Kaoru asked. "You were great!" Haruhi said. "Did he do something to you?" Honey asked.

"Thanks! And yes, he did do something to me." I Replied. "What was it?" Everyone asked. "He cheated on me." I answered. Hikaru came down the steps of back stage and lifted me up in a hug. I started to laugh, so he did to. And soon followed the rest of the group.

*Later*

Hikaru and I wave goodbye to the group and walk in another direction. We both had smiles on our faces as we walked to my house. Soon it was in sight. "Here we are. Thanks for walking me." I said. "No problem. I had a lot of fun." He replied. "Me to." I agreed. We both went for the kiss.

Comments will help a lot. Was the date ok? My choice in song? Let me know! XD


	10. Chapter 10: Flower pot fall

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Ouran High school Host Club. But I do own the character Nikki. You may NOT use her in anything you write, as if you wanted to.

At this point in our story it is now Monday and everyone back at Ouran.

I walked through the halls straight into the club room. Everyone is back to normal, the happy atmisfear has returned. Then again the only person it left was me. Anyway. I walked over to my usual spot next to Haruhi. "Hi." I said with a smile. "Hey. Are you ok?" She asked. "You usually aren't so.. Perky."

She continued. "I guess I'm just in a good mood." I replied. She squinted at me. "I guess that is you in there. I guess you had a good weekend?" She asked. I giggled. "Yup!" I replied. My oddly cheery mood got some attention from people who has seen me and my normal self. Not to mention the host club. Then I heard the one thing that can reck my mood. Someone sitting with the twins started talking about me. "Can you believe her? Who does she think she is, your not suppost to have colored hair in school and she thinks she can get away with it. Not to mention what she did to the uniform. She must think she is so Cool." The girl said. I heard it perfectly. Then another one next to her. "I know right. What a loser. Why is she even aloud here?" She second girl said. I stood up and started walking over there. My bangs in my face, hid my eyes. Hikaru was barley sitting still when listening to that. I could tell since his hands were in fits and his teeth were clenched. When I get to the table I looked at the 2 girls. Then at Hikaru, and back at them. One of them was trying to give flirty eyes. The other was just doing what she said. "You know her?" I asked Hikaru and Kaoru. They both shook their heads no.

"Ok." I said and picked up a glace of water. I took a sip. "What do you want?" The girl snapped at me. My mouth was full of water, she opened her mouth to say something therefore I spit the water in her face. "AAAaaa!" She screamed. Now everyone was watching. Kyoya gave me a "You just cost us a costumer." evil glare. A few girls ran to the mean one's side to help her. "It's just water." I said.

The twins were both laughing. The girl ran into the hall, Tamaki had to go calm her down with charm.

She came back into the club room a minute later. "I'm sorry I was rude." She said "You should be. And I get away with changing the uniform because technicly I'm not breaking the rules." I said.

"How so?" She asked and many other girls leaned in to hear. "Well the rules say is that you have to wear the uniform, you cannot sew anything on, and all accessories, socks, and anything else has to be a solid color." I said, they all nodded. "I am, I didn't, and they are." I said. You see, my uniform was a black mini skirt, a hot blue tank top, and hot blue accessories. I died the dress and trimmed things of off it. Not to mention taking out some ruffle from under the skirt. Hehehe... Ain't I a sticker?

*Lunch*

I sat with Hikaru and Kaoru for lunch again, but this time Haruhi actually came. We were all laughing when someone screamed. We all looked over to the girl, she was outside on the window. There was a flower pot that fell hit another girl next to her. We all got up and raced out there.

"What happened!" Hikaru asked. "I don't know. I was standing there and when the pot fell I moved but she got in the way." The girl replied. "Hikaru Kaoru, take the girl to the nurse. Haruhi and I can handle this." I ordered. "Right!" The twins both said. Kaoru picked the girl off the floor and the 2 of then ran off. I looked up at the window where the pot had fell from. "Hm-" I started thinking when I see the next window over is having another pot fall. The girl the first one had missed was in the perfect stop to be hit. (Cool slowmotion moment) I jumped up very high and spun into a kick to hit the pot before it got close to her. It was a success. The girl gasped. "How did you..?" She asked. "Instinked." I replied. Clearly the first pot was meant to hit you. Not that other girl." I said. "Waht? Why me?" She asked. "Well, there are 3 options. 1, they have you mistaken for someone else. 2, you have a enimy who clearly hates you weather you know it or not. And 3, they simply need someone to save you so they can capture that person." I eplained. "Well, I don't have any enimies. I don't really talk much to people so I couldn't have said anything rude. But who could the real target be?" She replied. "I don't know..." said.


	11. Chapter 11: What's wrong?

Hello. You may remember that in the last chapter someone was being attacked. Well now you can find out who!

*In the club room*

"So who was that girl?" Kaoru asked Kyoya. All of the hosts were in the club room but none of the guests were there. "Her name is Meioto. Her father works at a grocery store, and her mother stays at home so I see no reason she would be a target. The girl who actually got hit was , There is no reason to target her either." Kyoya explained. "Then why were they the ones being attacked?" Haruhi asked.

"WAS it an attack?" Honey-sempi asked. "It was no quincidence that those pots fell. Because of their placement they are impossible to be knocked down on accident. And to answer your question Haruhi, No one said they were the targets." Kyoya answered. Everyone looked confused. "I get it." I said and the eyes flew over to me. "Who are the people who always look into these things? You. When was the last time the host club wasn't there when something happened? They were trying to get someone to come out there. All we need to do is figure out who the target is and we can find the killer." I explained. "Very good Nikki. It's about time someone could understand me. So I suppose your not entirely useless after all." Kyoya said with a grin. "Gee, thanks." I replied sarcastcly.

"So who has enimes?" Haruhi asked the room. "Well, with my family's police force I couldn't be the target. Honey doesn't have one mean bone in his body so it can't be him, Mori barley talks and mostly just follows Honey so he couldn't have bothered anyone. And Haruhi doesn't have a social life, or really any other friends so it can't be her. Tamaki doesn't make enimes but with his family's power he could be used for ransum. However if he was no where near the scene then clearly they weren't going after him. That only leaves Nikki." The eyes shot at me. "I don't think I have any enimes here. Back at home maybe but that's across an ocean." I said. "Wait.. Danny was at the Karaoke place on Saturday." I continued. "Would he really be that desperate?" Hikaru asked. "I'm a heart breaker." I replied with a grin. "Not really. He might be a cheater but he wouldn't go that far." I replied. "Well what about that man who's been beating your mother and then leaving every week?" Kyoya asked.

"... Every week?" I asked him. "Yes. He comes there frequently but I can't keep survalince on your house all the time so my guestament is every week." He answered. I looked at the floor. My eyes were watering a little. "Nikki?" Hikaru asked and put his hand on my shoulder. I stood up and walked into the hall, I slammed the door behind me. Hikaru gave Kyoya a mean look and got up to follow me.

I was running at this point, "Not here.." I said to myself. Breathing deeply I stopped at the wall. I heard Hikaru coming down the hall, I slide down the wall and barry my face in my hands. "Nikki! *Huff* Nikki, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked when he got over to me. I didn't look at him, I didn't talk.

"You know that man don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "He.. He's my father." I said.


	12. Chapter 12: Shut up Kyoya!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Ouran High school Host Club. But I do own the character Nikki. You may NOT use her in anything you write, as if you wanted to.

*Next day*

"What do you mean by that?" I heard my mother yell from in the kitchen. I had just woken up and was getting out of bed. "You know what I mean!" My dad replied. I walk into the kitchen and grab some cerial from the pantry. "Why do I even put up with you I'll never know!" My mom yelled. I grabbed a bowl. "Then why do you stay? Why do I stay?" My dad replied. I opened the fridge. "I'm out of here!" He continued. My mom turned around and walked into the living room. I picked up the milk while she was doing that. Our house is small but it is ok. When you walk through the door you see a kitchen with a island in the middle, just past that is a living room with red walls. On the right of the front door is a hallway which at the end of is my room. "Are you gonna go back to that whore's house?" My mom said with additude. I pour the milk. "If I wanted a whore I'd just stay here with you!" He yelled back. My mo picked up a very small flower pot and through it at him. My head was in the way but I ducked. I learned how to live in that house, I don't need to see something to know it's flying across the room. So yes, I didn't see the pot, I just knew it was there. Wink wink.

My dad dogged the pot, but not by much. He stormed out the door and my mom went into her room. I ate my cearial.

*In class*

I was back to normal.. For the most part.

Class was just starting, Hikaru leaned over to pass a note to me. "Are you ok?" The note read. I pulled out my pencil to reply. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" We kept passing notes back and forth, desgussing what happened the day before, and if I should tell the rest of the hosts.

The bell rang and everyone left.

Me, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi headed for the club room. I had been texting with Haruhi all night so she knows. I assume that Hikaru told Kaoru cause well, what doesn't he tell him? I still wasn't sure what to tell the host club, Haruhi said I should do whatever I think is right. Hikaru said that I should tell them to see if they could help, but what could they do? It was like choosing between your favorite dog and your favorite cat. If I go with the cat then I will feel bad for the dog, but if I go with the cat I may regret it. If you couldn't tell the dog is not telling them, cat is telling them. And I personally like dogs better so...

Anyway! We all walk into the club room and no guests are there. "where is everybody?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki popped up out of no where. "Oh my deer Haruhi, Don't you remember what happened yesterday? We must figure out what this mad school is coming to!" He said. "Uh, is it really necisary to go through all this trouble?" I asked. "Oh poor, poor, Nikki. You don't understand, someone is out to hurt you!" He replied and jumped over to give me a hug, however, before he could I stuck my hand out to block his face. "No touching" I said. Hikaru got a gleam in his eye. "What about me?" Hiakru ask as he rapped his arms around me. "Eh.." Was really all I could get out. Besides when I fell asleep in class no one had seen me with a peaceful look. This caught everyone's attention. Just then the doors opened to a croud of guests coming into the club room. Naturaly they all paused and freaked out a at the sight of Hikaru with his arms around me. "Uh." Then the room filled with girly shreeks of joy. If you have seen the anime then you should remember when tried to ask Haruhi out, the crouds reaction? It was like that. I looked at Kyoya. "Why are the guests here?" I asked, in my normal rude tone.

"I simply asked them to come a hour later then normal until this attak is resolved. You didn't think I would cancel the club until this is resolved did you? That could take weeks, and I don't want to loose the profit." He replied. I looked at Hikaru and then back at the croud. "Might as well give them what they want." I said and rapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. There was a roar of cheers.

*Later in the club room*

Sitting on the couch. I got a text message from Danny. When I saw his name I was shocked, I open it. "You didn't call me back.." It read. Hikaru and Kaoru popped up behind me, with a perfect view of the message. "He called you?" They both asked. "Yeah. I ignored it." I replied. "When?" Kaoru asked. "Last night." I answered. "And you didn't want to shaare this info?" Hikaru asked. "I didn't and still don't think it matters." I replied. "Nikki, despite the fact that your ex boyfriend is a suspect would you mind telling me who the man I mentioned before is?" Kyoya asked, popping out of no where. "Ah!.. Oh right. He um.." I couldn't think of anything to say, Hikaru looked at me from above.

My bangs fell in my face so that my eyes were hidden. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I got up with a tear rolling down my face. Hikaru had the same look I have a moment ago, but his was mad. He clenched his fits tight. "What is her problum?" Kyoya asked to no one. "He is her father you ass hole!" Hikaru bursted. The entire room looked over to him. Kyoya was shocked, "Now how about you show some simpathy for once in your life? Even if you didn't know who he was, you knew he was hurting her mother! The least you could do is show some simpathy for her!" Hikaru continued. "Hikaru.." Kaoru said. "You don't have to be so cold all the time! You of all people should know how it sucks to have family troubles." Hikaru said, he wasn't yelling anymore but he was clearly not ok.

"I will have you know there is nothing wrong with my life at home!" Kyoya back fired. "Oh really? How about how your brothers don't talk you hardly at all?" Hikaru started going on. "Hikaru." Kaoru said softly. "Or maybe that you have to work harder then you should just to get a complimate from your father? Or how Your father hates the host club," He continued. "Hikaru..!" Kaoru repeated.

"Unless you completely re-do your current life you will never be good enough for him! Even then, you-" Hikaru kept going until Kaoru yelled. "Hikaru!" Kaoru had butted in to stop the yelling. "Kyoya, Hikaru has a point, you have no right to be judging Nikki. Or pretending to have a perfect life. But Hikaru, the host club is Kyoya's choice, he knows what he would have to do to get a "Ok." from his father. He also chose this as the first thing he did to break away from being a dog for his father. Now both of you shut the hell up shake hands! And Kyoya, you need to apologise to Nikki, Hikaru you need to go calm down and apologise to Kyoya. Now!" Kauro had everything under control at this point. Hikaru and Kyoya shook hands, the croud started to go back to normal. Kyoya walked into the hall and began looking for me. I was outside the library, hugging my knees on the floor.

Kyoya walked over to me. "Hello Nikki." He said. "Hi." I said rudely. He sat down next to me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. "To apologise. I hadn't realized who he was, or how hard it must be to deal with all this." He said. "Heh. Thanks, I guess." I replied. "I hope you realize how rare it is to receive and apology from me." He said. "Well then thank you for this high honner." I replied. We both chuckled. I stood up and he did to. "You are oddly sweet huh?" I asked. "I'm not sure if that is a complimate or not. But that is a interesting notion.. In it's own way." He answered. "Shall we go back to the club room?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. We walked down the hall twards the club room.

Anyone remember that line of Kyoya's from episode 8? Hmm? HMM?


End file.
